The New Me, With an old twist!
by Alterbliss
Summary: A very different Jeremy. note i have added a bit more to the story, so tell me what you think so far please


The New Me

Vampire Diaries

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

(A/N Jeremy slightly more broody and angry at the world then in the show.)

(This story starts at the end of the episode known as Katerina in season 2)

Prologue:

Story mostly Jeremy POV.

Chapter 1:

Walked up the path to my front door, I noticed my sister Elena and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore talking on the front porch near the door. Not wanting to intrude on whatever it is that their taking about; I tried unsuccessfully to sneak past unnoticed.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Elena asked almost sobbed. Turning to look at her it was then that I realized that she was or had very recently been crying. "I um… I was just trying not to intrude on you and Stefan… sorry guess I failed" I replied looking at the ground. For reasons unknown to me, I started to feel slightly angry with Elena. Here she was crying when it looked as if she had everything she could ever want, People and two vampires who care for her not to mention they would die for her. Ok yes she has had many ups and downs in the past with other vampires. Now it looked as if thing were looking up, Katharine's in the tomb and it… _Wait what am I doing?_ I asked myself_ why am I angry with Elena?_ _She hasn't done anything wrong! _"JEREMY!" My head suddenly shot up at the sound of Elena's voice. "What?" I asked a bit more rudely then I would have liked. Elena looked taken aback by my rudeness but continued on any way. "I said don't worry about it, you didn't interrupt us we were just finishing up… um anyway where were you just now?" "Huh, what do you mean just now?" I asked looking at Elena, while trying to keep the sudden edge off my voice. _What's wrong with me?_ I suddenly felt the need to leave Elena and storm off to my room. "What I mean is- hey Jeremy where are going?" Elena yelled as I abruptly turned, opened the front door and walked up the stairs in the direction of my room. Pausing before entering my room I vaguely Heard Stefan ask Elena if I was ok. Deciding I don't care enough to listen in any more I walked into my room and slammed the door. _What the hell? What is wrong with me? _I lowered myself on my bed and absently started scratching the area around my neck. I don't know how long I sat on my bed; it could have been a minute or an hour just absently scratching my neck. Then pain like nothing I had ever felt erupted from every inch of my body, it was as if fire consumed every part of me, like my bones were being pulled and then shattered only to brutally snap back together. Through out all this there was screaming, constant screaming. Sight, sound and touch everything just gave way to the pain. I don't even know when I started screaming, all I know is my voice box was slowly ripping apart due to how loud I was screaming. _God make it stop please… please_

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP" I screamed half sobbed. The pain no torture kept coming and I kept screaming until my voice box completely ripped apart and then all I could do is moan and gasp as the pain got worse and worse. _Why is this happening? God just kill me please! _However, no amount of begging helped stop the pain. It could have been seconds, hours or years I did not know. All I knew is that the pain… the torture, consumed me. All I could do is wait and hope that it would stop or that I would finally die.

...

...

...

...

Seconds? years? hours? The pain wouldn't leave me alone. Why? Why... "WHY"

With all my strength, I yelled and tried to fight off the pain. But I wasn't strong enough I tried to see again, tried to hear the things around me. But I still wasn't strong enough to over come the pain. With one last effort, I fought against the pain and then suddenly I could see again, the pain was still there but not nearly as strong as it was before. I looked around my room from the floor I had fallen on, only to find myself face to face with Elena, Stefan and…Damon? "Oh god Jeremy" Elena franticly screamed/sobbed from where she was at Stefan's side. I tried to speak but all my will power was trying to hold off the pain. Tilting my head down in concentration, to better fight off the recovering pain that was slowly building up again, I noticed that hanging around my neck was a necklace with a gem of some kind at the centre. Raising my hand up I touched it only to find that it wasn't hanging around my neck it was tattooed around it. Suddenly Stefan's voice rang through my concentration "Elena wait" I looked up just in time to see Elena crash into me and wrap her arms around me. The move was so unexpected that all the strength I was using to hold off the pain came crashing down and the pain came back stronger then ever before. I screamed again louder then before then blackness. I passed out.

Falling or was is flying?

Fading … glimpses of light…

Pictures…sounds… smells… feeling my eyes flutter open to a blurred room.

My head was pounding like drums, my body felt heavy just laying there.

Blinking a few times the room came into view… I was in my bed? Huh? Groaning as I sat up I soon realized I wasn't alone. Elena curled up asleep in my desk chair. With her hand in mine and Jenna at the foot of my bed snoozing. God how long was I out for? I looked at the time and date on my alarm. Shit a day and a half in bed. God what happened? I asked myself as I tried to recall the last thing I could remember. Not surprisingly, it seemed the only thing I could remember was… pain... God so much of it. But why? I didn't take anything; I didn't drink or eat anything. I couldn't remember getting hurt in anyway at all last night that could indicate why or how I came to be in that much pain.

Moving the sheets slowly and silently as to not wake Elena and Jenna from their rest, I inspected my body for wounds or any type of irregularities.

Nothing at all showed. It was as if it was all… in my head. Could that be it? Was there something wrong with me? Did I imagine it all? Like an illusion? No, the defiant thought popped into my head. I didn't imagine it all. But I think it was most certainly in my head. Hmm…

If it was in my head.. then that would most certainly indicate… what ha a screw loose or something. I don't know why I suddenly found humor it well whatever it was that happened to me. I mean I could be anything. A tumor or blood was having trouble getting to my brain. Yet I joke! Sighing and trying to get my head in order, without thinking, I spoke aloud to myself. "Let look at the facts" sudden movement to my right caused me to snap my head in that direction, Elena moving slightly but still asleep. Looking toward my Aunt and happily noticing that she to was still asleep, I let out another sigh this one quieter then the last. I was glad they were both still asleep. I just didn't want to talk to them yet until I had figured out the reason and possible outcomes of everything that happened that day and a half ago. That is even if I could figure it out on my own. But the thought of all the questions from Elena, Aunt Jenna and likely Stefan and Damon was something I could definetly do with out at the current time. Don't get me wrong I loved the fact that both my Aunt and Sister were here with me. I just need to sort my head out first.

Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift back to that night.

I skipped past arriving at home, as well as my off behavior toward Elena and Stefan (mostly Elena) and went straight to when I entered my and sat on my bed.

Now what? I was.. I was... Got it. I was scratching my neck when it all happened. Looking down suddenly and touching around the general area of my neck, I couldn't feel anything. I needed to see for my self!

Moving slowly and softly I found myself suddenly off my bed and in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Wait I looked back towards the bed, taking note of the still sleeping aunt and sister, and the sudden thought occurred as to how I got from my bed (my very springy and noisy bed) and to here without making a sound.

Nothing at all occurred to me. So bewildered but without much other thought I turned back to the mirror and removed my shirt as to better see my neck and chest.

It didn't take me long to notice the immediate difference.

Huh? I have a necklace I joked to myself, looking at the very large sun burnt area around my neck. It was all red and the skin was peeling. Yuck. Well that's definitely a problem, seeing as I wasn't in the sun at all, yet alone in that area. How is that even possible?

When no answer came I did the only sensible thing a teenager would do at a time like this. I started picking at the peeling skin. I started with little bits at first before managing to take a large chunk of burnt skin off. It was actually very disgusting (and it didn't seem to hurt), until I noticed something black at a certain part of my shoulder where I had just removed the piece of skin. I moved closer to the mirror I fear of it being a cancerous mole. Nothing I couldn't see it properly there was still burnt skin covering it. So with sudden trepidation I started removing more and more skin from around the area, and to my relief and surprise the black thing whatever is was kept going. The more skin I pulled the more it went. Till I had enough and decided to just remove every peace of burnt skin(little or big) until I could tell what it was. It didn't take me long it seemed to all be loose. More yuck. But with sudden eager ness I pulled off the last bit of skin all low and behold….

Wow I really do have a necklace! Where the hell did that come from?

It was a black chain looking thing and it encircled my neck, the chain was attached to something at the centre just above my chest.

A pendent, shape, or something with a weird symbol on it seemed to be what the chain was attached to. Looking closer I notice that the shape was in fact a sword in a encased in a circle. It was small but large enough for me to see it perfectly but you wouldn't even notice it if you were looking at it from a distance. OK I DO NOT REMEMBER GETTING A TATTOO AT ALL. I screamed in my head. The sword looked like one of the ones you would see it a museum. It looked like it was a Roman sword used around the Trojan War. But wha- I stopped myself from finishing the thought. How the hell did I know what a Roman sword even looked like yet alone what age it was used in. getting frustrated at the world and myself I did something I would later regret! I leaned forward for a better view and touched the hilt of the sword. Then my head exploded once again in pain. Only this time it was different, it was only just bearable. No what made it even more deferent was the sudden onslaught on sights, sounds and smells accompanying the pain. They felt wrong but write. They were memories. Not mine… but were they? No the pain was getting more intense. More memories flashed but made little sense. And yet the pain kept building.


End file.
